Just for Good Luck?
by Skyler669
Summary: Just cause I can so read it PLEASE


**Just For Good Luck?**

**By: Skyler Walberg**

'Hey James, good luck on the race today! And don't h- you DARE try to do what I think you're going to attempt! Even if they say yes! And as I was saying, don't hurt yourself while stretching." Mother loudly told her son.

"Yes, mom. And why can't I attempt what I want to try and attempt?" Asked James. "And I know there are lots of girls who daydream about being in a relationship, so why can't I take my pick of them?"

"It's actually extremely rude and bullying of you to choose one over the others, EVEN IF you like the one you pick the best! Oh! Before I forget, don't be late for dinner, because it's your favourite!" Replied Mother.

"I definitely won't be late for my favourite dinner!" Exclaimed a hyper happy James. "I love you, bye."

"Bye." Cried Lily, suddenly peeking around their mother, all the while mother wept at how old her son and daughter were getting.

As James walked to school, he heard some rustling of leaves that didn't sound like anything natural was doing the rustling.

4 hours later...

"JAMES! How are you doing? I was wondering when I could see you again, in person. You've been hiding in your house haven't you?" Questioned Julia.

"What no! I have not been hiding in my house the past two weekends!" Answered James.

"Anyway, see you in 5th period or Gym. And I've still got to give your good luck gift..." Stated Julia. "Well, I'll tell you where to meet me during gym."

"Okay..." replied James.

The four classes before gym passed like greased lightning, and then came gym, far too quickly for him to have liked.

"JAMES! WILL YOU PLEASE LISTEN TO ME?!" Roared Fredrick, the Gym Teacher. "SHUT UP AND DON'T INTERRUPT ME, OR IT'LL BE 10 LAPS PER UTTERED WORD!"

"Yes, sir...," grumbled James.

"Hey James! Good luck on the race this afternoon! Meet me behind the school, 15 minutes after school ends." Whispered Julia, "Or at lunch. Check there half way through lunch and see if I'm waiting there, otherwise meet me there after school. Now stay quiet and-"

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! EVERYBODY TO THE 400 M TRACKS! NOW, BEFORE I GET THERE! AND NOBODY STOPS RUNING UNLESS YOU WANT TO RUN 50 EXTRA LAPS! JAMES, IF YOU STOP, YOU'RE RUNNING 100 LAPS!" Fred Exploded. "AND NOBODY CALLS ME FREDRICK, BUT MY MOM!"

"YES, FRED!" Everyone called back.

Then, as everyone was getting up, James was shoved back to the ground, and got trampled on. As everyone cleared the gym, James got back up, glanced back, saw nobody, and sprinted after the rest of his class.

"Hey James, you're running 100 extra laps: you got here after me, and you're not running either. So to be exact, you're running 200 extra laps, but I'm going to be lenient and give only 100 extra laps. Actually 110 extra laps," yelled Fred. "And, Julia, you're done your extra laps. You were right that James hadn't skipped the running, so you're done the extra laps."

"Thanks, Fred. You're the best!" Julia cried happily, "And James is a really good runner. But he has the race this afternoon, so please lessen his extra amount of laps; otherwise we probably won't win, and that wouldn't be very nice for James."

"Fine," Fred replied. "James! You're only running 25 extra laps, because your girlfriend speaks well and I want you to win this race so that I can give your extra laps. And so that I can complain about how well you did, or complement how badly you've also done. But no hard feelings and no pressure."

"Thanks _coach; _you've really given me something to worry about, so that I do horribly." James said, very sarcastically. "And you don't want me to fail do you?"

"What!? How dare you accuse me of me wanting you to fail! You're the one who wants everyone to think that I want you to fail. Anyway, have you ever heard of a gym teacher that wanted his fastest and best runner to fail!?" Fred exclaimed.

"No. You are the only one to do it. So, I'm not very proud of you, so if you want so respect from me, if I win, you'd better change that attitude of yours." James promised. "And now, thank you for shortening the number of laps."

"You _DARE _criticize me!?" Fred Screamed. "You _DARE _try to do that!?"

"No, I'm not criticizing you, I'm thanking you." James replied.

"No- never mind, but now the 100 extra laps, when you return, is 300 extra laps, sprinting, and non-stop." Fred yelled. "And no buts, ifs, ands about it."

"Yes sir." James replied. "And Julia isn't my girlfriend."

"I will be soon..." Julia whispered. "And so soon that it's at the end of today..."

"Forget about what I said, and get first place in the race, or feel my wrath." Fred scolded. "And Julia said that she was your girlfriend, so blame _her_!"

"Well she's not!" James informed.

"Do you want to start that 300 now and end it before the race starts, or do you want to shut up, and not start that 300 hundred laps now?" Fred asked.

"Later." James answered, "In fact, once I finish the race I think that I'll go to another school."

"Then bye." Fred screamed, face turning beet red. "And that means _GOODBYE FOREVER! _And I don't care what you think about me!"

"Bye. I'm leaving this class. Bye." James said. "And I'm not coming back again!"

"Bye." Fred replied.

After school ended, James sprinted to the back of the school, and found Julia already there waiting for him to arrive. She seemed to be in a different, more attractive pair of clothes than before. And she seemed to be wearing lipstick.

"Julia, I'm in a tight schedule, so could you make this meeting very fast?" Asked James. "And why do you seem to be wearing a set of different clothes?"

"Yes, I can make this meeting very fast. Just let me kiss you." Julia requested. "And it'll be over with."

"What!? Why do you want to kiss me?" James asked. "I thought that you were going to give me a good luck surprise, so where is it?"

"On my lips, and you're only going to get it if you kiss me." Julia replied. "And I do want to give it to you."

"But I don't want to kiss you right now." James said lively. "And I know that you have a crush on me, and me to you but my mom told me not to kiss any girls, so, like, I can't really kiss you, even- actually, I want that good luck surprise, so let's kiss!"

"Yay! I can finally kiss my crush!" Julia exclaimed, "I've always wanted to do that. Thank you _so _much!"

So they kissed... for three full minutes!

"Thanks and bye until tomorrow." James informed Julia.

"Good luck with the race, and I love you." Julia replied.

At the race...

"...and in first place is number 1463, second place number 2143 and in third place number 5342!" The announcer informed everyone in the stadium. "The top three are looking good, and number 1463 is going faster and pulling away from numbers 2143 and 5342! This guy is a good and fast runner! They've almost passed the 300 meters mark, and the first place is about to finish the race- but wait! He's just tripped, and is just getting back up! The second and third places are catching up fast, and third looks like he's about to pass number 2143! And first place has gotten back up and is sprinting super hard to make up for the time that he was on the ground!

"NUMBER 1463 HAS CROSSED THE FINISH LINE! AND NUMBER 5342 HAS PASSED NUMBER 2143 AND CROSSED THE FINISH LINE MOMENT BEFORE NUMBER 2143 CROSSED THE FINISH LINE!" Roared the announcer, as everyone from James's school, who'd had actually come, came from the stands and congratulated him.

"And now for the final results... number 28173 from Wooliner High School has come first!" Congratulated the announcer. "And for the Middle School, number 1463, from Major Millet Down Middle School!"

"JAMES! JAMES! JAMES! JAMES! JAMES!" Roared James school friends, family, friends, and other people.

All James could think about was the fact that he'd done it again: he'd taken first place for the 10th time in a row! A brand new unbeatable school and own record. He was as happy as he could ever be!

Legend:

Red= Related to something else, and connecting the two points


End file.
